Rusian Roulette
by 2goode4u
Summary: songfic. Cammie Goode has a flashback as she meets her latest means of torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Don't own Gallagher Girl series or Song.**

Being in the situation I'm currently in, I can't help but think of my Cove. Ops class on this subject.

_FlashBack:_

"_Ms. Walters, define torture."_

"_The act of inflicting excruciating pain, as punishment or revenge, as a means of getting a confession or information, or for sheer cruelty." Tina didn't miss a beat. _

"_Good. Miss Baxter list several well known torture methods._

_Bex listed a good twenty before Solomon cut her off._

"_Today we will be studying one particular method. Russian roulette. Each of you ladies grab a paint ball gun and partner up." We all did as we were told. I of course partnered with Bex. "Sit across from your partner and look in each others eyes. Mask all you emotions. This torture is commonly used to make one show there true anxiety. You must take a cleansing breathe, make it deep. It calms you down, trust me." _

_**Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me**_

"_Now we are using paint ball guns because if I let you use actually guns, well you get it. Anyway, in the real game you use real guns. Only one makes it out alive. Load you weapons with one bullet and spin the holder. One of you, take the gun and place it to the side of your head. Don't think. Just do. Pull the trigger." _

_**If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
**_

_You could here four clicks around the room. No one was hit yet. "The rest of you follow them. Put on your mask and take a deep breath. Take your weapon. Spin the holder. Don't think and pull the trigger." _

_**I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go  
**__  
I breathed in keeping my emotions in check, picked up my gun and spun. I didn't think and just put the gun to my head._

_**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**_

_I was filled with relief. I pulled the trigger and was safe, yet this time two bullets we fired and Eva and Mick's hair was covered in blue paint. It was so funny Bex and I had to stifle our laughter.  
_

"_Now the person you would be playing against could honestly careless if you die. They only care for themselves and there being. They might have played this game a million times or never even heard of it. Don't let them psych you out. Comfort yourself. Release your stress. Say a prayer. Whatever it takes. It also helps to close your eyes."  
__**  
Say a prayer to yourself  
He says, close you eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost**___

"We will have another round. Chose another partner and ready your weapons." I was against Anna this time. I shielded my emotions and took a long breath. I said a silent prayer for my life and spun. 

_**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger  
**_

_Lifting the gun to my head I pulled the trigger. I had been shot. I rolled on the floor doubling over in laughter at paint in my hair. I was joined soon by Bex and Tina who were a mess as well. It was the best lesson ever._  
_End Flashback_

As you can see, I'm about to play a rousing game of Russian roulette (note sarcasm). My partner just went. I pulled on my mask and took a deep breath. I said a prayer for dear life and spun. I pressed the gun to my head. All the visions of my life were before me. All my friends and family clear as day. My mom, aunt Abby, Uncle Joe, Bex, Grant, Macey, Preston, Liz, and Jonas, but most of all I'll miss my husband Zach and my four year old daughter, Susie. They were my family. All of them. I had been MIA for about two years now. I have been in all kinds of torture but this would have to be the worse by far. I just wanted to get out of here and run back to them.

**As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to pick up the value of my life**

And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test

I pulled the trigger and hear a faint click. Relieve passed through my veins. I live for a few more minutes. It was his turned. And he pulled the trigger…..and a shot rung through the air. He died. It was horrible to watch. As my captures cleaned the mess I took my leave, knocking them out cold. I set up a bomb and sprinted as far away from that building as possible.

When I made it to the main street I went to a pay phone and made a collect-call.

"Hello?" the familiar voice on the other end said.

"Hello to you to stranger. How's life as the Director of the CIA?" His breath hitched.

"Cammie?" I had to keep myself from crying tears of joy.

"Yes, now get a team over here to pick me up. Don't just stand there gaping all day, move. I've been gone for over two years and have a family that needs me." I lightly laughed.

"Be right there Gallagher Girl. Just hold tight."

**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**

**A.N.- Just an idea I had for awhile. I love this song and thought it went well with the spy life. Review and tell me what you thought. Didn't you like the flashback? Should I make it a two shot?**


	2. Chapter 2

Message from 2goode4u… aka 2goode618:

This author's note is long over due. My long absence has been do to a very well known Fanfiction error. At the beginning of November 2010, my email stopped receiving alerts from Fanfiction for my account 2goode4u, even after I changed emails. I created 2goode618 so I would be able to keep up with my stories. And I am now finally getting a chance post this note to explain.

I will not be posting anything else on this user, nor will I be transferring my stories to the new account. My stories on this user will no longer be continued.

I will be posting new storied on 2goode618. They have been sitting on my hard-drive for a while.

Thank You for all your support.


End file.
